Braids
by dramione0917
Summary: Hermione loves braids. Draco detests them. What's a man to do but to take desperate measures to show Hermione how utterly disgusting and vile braids are?


A/N: I'm really sorry this came out so, so late. I just spent all my energy crying my eyes out over Draco and Hermione in the last part of Harry Potter. If you haven't seen it yet, GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW. I don't care what you're doing, just drop it and go. It's epic.

OoOoO

"Hermione, what in Merlin's beard did you do with your hair? Why's it all messed up and weird-looking?" Draco asked her, pulling a braid loose from her pony tail. "It's all woven together now! It looks absolutely horrible; like you put a mop on your head."

Hermione turned to him and glared. "Well, I like them, and I'm keeping them this way until I want to take them out. Besides braids are so cute," she said, "and they're so low-maintenance. I don't even have to brush my hair in the morning."

Draco frowned at her. "Doesn't your boyfriend have a say in things like this?"

"No."

Draco glared at her hair, watching the pestilent things bounce around as Hermione ran on the treadmill. After a while, Draco broke down and begged her. "Please, Hermione, _please_ take them out. You look like you have snakes in your hair."

"No. Draco, I'll take them out when I want to, and if you don't want to see them, then go somewhere else."

The irritated blonde shuffled away, muttering under his breath while eyeing the braids evilly. He slumped up the stairs from the basement and proceeded to wandered upstairs to the computer and turned it on.

As Draco surfed the web (a Muggle thing Hermione had taught him to do, which he quite enjoyed), his curiosity got the best of him and he typed in, 'How to braid hair' in Google. Instantly, dozens of sites popped up and he clicked on one of them.

_HOW TO BRAID HAIR_

_ Have you ever wanted to braid your own hair or someone else's hair? After following these steps and with a bit of practice, you'll be a braiding pro._

Draco scoffed, but read on. He decided to skip steps one and two and started directly on three. _Divide the hair into three even sections__._

Draco hesitantly took three pieces of his own hair and read the next step. _Cross the left hand section over the middle section__._

_Still keep the sections separately and tightening the plait by pulling all the sections away from each other__._

He did it, and sighed in relief. "I can do this."

_Cross the right hand section over the middle section__._

He clumsily did so and lost grip on one of the sections. "Dammit!" Draco grumbled, and started the process over again. By the fifth time of this, he had lost his patience. Just then he saw Hermione's dog wagging her fluffy tail at him from the doorway. Draco had no real liking of the pet, but he pretended to as he whistled and making kissing noises towards it. "Come here, Annabelle, come on, come to Draco."

The dog looked at him and whined, undecided. Draco then decided it was time to take drastic action. "Annabelle, Dwaco dada loooves youuw. Come on to Dwaco. Come here, Annabelle. Come to dada," Draco said, in what he imagined to be a cute baby voice.

"What on earth are you, Draco?"

Draco looked up suddenly and saw Hermione standing on top of the stairs, sweating and confused as to what she was seeing and hearing.

"Shit," he muttered, and quickly tried to minimize the window about braiding. Instead, he pretended he was searching up things about dogs and cats.

"I thought you didn't like Annabelle or Crookshanks. What's gotten you into learning about dogs and cats?" Hermione asked, curious, but happy.

"I, uh, just decided that it would be best for us if I began to take interest in what you like doing, which is, uh, dogs and cats, so that's why. . . ." Draco realized the moment after he said it that the entire thing sounded horribly cheesy and nothing at all like himself.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit—_

"That is the caring thing I have ever heard from you!" Hermione cried, and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, proceeding to suffocate him lovingly.

Draco let out a mental sigh of relief when he realized that he hadn't been caught, and awkwardly patted Hermione a few times on the back. "Hermione, can't . . . breathe . . ."

Hermione let him go suddenly, her face turned worried. "Draco, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Draco smiled and replied, "I'm good, now that you've stopped strangling me."

"I'm really sorry, Draco. I must have smelled awful too," Hermione said, trying to sniff her armpits as best she could without having Draco notice. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay? I'll go and make supper afterwards, to make up for smothering you in my sweat."

As Hermione left, Draco let out a huge sigh of relief. _Thank Merlin I wasn't caught. _He looked around again to see if anyone was in sight, and quickly reopened the window about braids.

Draco managed somehow to capture Annabelle and began to try out the braiding technique he had developed in the past few minutes on her tail. It was extremely bothersome, as every now and then, just when Draco had almost finished two or three repetitions of the braid, the dog began to wag her tail in a frenzy and the braids came out, as if she knew what Draco was trying to do.

"Stupid dog," he muttered as he again re-did the braid. He had gotten the hang of it, finally, after so many times. Draco could finally finish a braid by the time Annabelle wagged her tail again.

"Yes! I did it," Draco did a mini congratulatory dance in his mind. Now, only if he could somehow show Hermione what a wreck they were . . . after supper, of course. No way was Draco giving up a Hermione-made meal.

OoOoO

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling happy. _It's a great day outside_, she thought as she pushed her hair back from her face. Except, it wasn't hair. It was a gigantic mass of tiny braids.

"_DRACO!_"

OoOoO

Downstairs in the kitchen, Draco sipped his freshly-made coffee and smirked.

_ All in a night's work._

OoOoO

A/N: Ok, so long~! And BTW, even though the series is officially over, DRAMIONE LIVES ON!

Read and Review

dramione917


End file.
